Meddling
by Kyarorain
Summary: Brock and Tracey foolishly attempt to meddle in the affairs of Ash and Misty, with dire consequences.


Meddling

---

iPod Challenge ficlet, written to the song "Minna de Arukou"

Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon.

---

With four friends travelling on a journey together, things were bound to get interesting, especially when certain people felt like meddling.

Ash was surprised when he came into the Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy announced that she had been given a note for him and had been sworn to keep the sender a secret.

"My dear, beloved Ash," said the note, "For the past few years, I have been madly in love with you and am waiting for you to tell me you feel the same way. However, I can contain my feelings no longer and must tell you now. Lots of love, Misty."

Ash blinked in confusion and reread the note again with a bewildered expression.

Meanwhile, Misty was upstairs in the bedroom, laughing her head off. The reason for that was the note she had found lying on top of her bed.

"Dear Misty," the note had said, "My dear Misty, I have been overcome with affection for you and must pledge my undying love to you. Please tell me that you feel the same way. Ash."

What had happened was this: Brock and Tracey had it in their mind that Ash and Misty were madly in love with each other, yet couldn't bring themselves to confess their feelings. So they had got together and come up with a plot to get the two to do so.

"Writing notes?" Tracey had asked in disbelief. "Isn't that totally cliché?"

"But it will work!" Brock had said enthusiastically with a big grin on his face. "The two, believing that the notes are from each other, will surely pour out their feelings and then they will finally fall in love. It will be all thanks to us!" Tears began to pour down his face. "Maybe they will get married. I hope I get to be the best man."

Tracey sighed and shook his head. This was crazy. If Ash and Misty should figure out it was a prank, then Misty was surely going to murder them both. That was hardly an appealing thought in the least.

So now, Brock and Tracey were sitting in a café and drinking coffee. Misty was in mad pursuit of them, and dragging Ash along. Needless to say, neither of them had responded to the fake notes with outpourings of love.

"I've found you!" Misty stomped across the café with a murderous look on her face. Brock and Tracey jumped up from their chairs in alarm. The Pokémon watcher was glad they were in a public place. No way Misty would think to commit murder with people around.

"Brock, Tracey, is this your doing?" Ash held out the slip of paper with a confused look on his face.

Misty was also waving around her slip of paper. "What is the meaning of this?" she growled. "Do you really think Ash would use phrases like 'overcome with affection' and 'pledge my undying love'? SERIOUSLY?"

Tracey looked at Brock dryly. "Way to blow your own plan," he muttered.

"And, come on, using fake notes? That's so cliché!" Misty shouted. "Have you been reading cheesy romance novels?"

"Hey, what's wrong with cheesy romance novels?" Brock's only answer was a boot in the face from Misty.

Misty stormed out of the café a few seconds later, leaving Brock and Tracey writhing on the floor in pain while astonished people looked on. Ash followed Misty out.

"Hey, Misty," Ash spoke up. "Do Brock and Tracey think we're in love or something?"

Misty sighed and stopped in her tracks. "It was just a lame joke, Ash. Forget about it." She turned around. "If I was going to confess my feelings for you, I wouldn't do something so ridiculous as leave you a note."

"So how would you do it?" Ash asked, clearly not wishing to let the matter go.

Misty went bright red in the face and immediately looked flustered. "I... I don't know! It's not like I thought about it! Anyway, we've got to get our own back on them."

"Really?" Ash would have been quite content in just letting the matter go. It wasn't like any harm had been done.

"Yes!" Misty growled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to the Pokémon Center.

Two days later, Brock and Tracey greeted each other in the hallway with disturbed looks on their faces. They said nothing, but held out slips of paper for each other to see.

"Dear Tracey," said one note. "My constant annoying and over the top flirting is really just a cover up for my homosexuality. Every night, I think about sharing a bed with you, with our hot, sweaty, naked bodies pressing against each other. Lovingly, Brock."

"Brock," said the other. "I love you. From..." A scribbled out 'Tracy' followed, with the properly spelled 'Tracey' underneath.

They threw away the notes and never spoke of it after that. Neither did they dare to meddle in the affairs of Ash and Misty ever again.


End file.
